Game Over Red John
by Nath Jane
Summary: Red John est de retour et va s'en prendre a Patrick Jane lors d'une nuit et va l'enlever de force pour faire peur a l'equipe de Teresa Lisbon . Arriveron t-il a le retrouver leurs insupportable consultant ? Arriveront-ils a le sauver a temps ?
1. chapitre 1

Résumer : Red John est de retour et va s'en prendre à Patrick Jane lors d'une nuit et va l'enlever de force pour faire peur à l'équipe de Teresa Lisbon. Arriveront-ils à retrouver leur insupportable consultant ? Arriveront-ils à le sauver a temps ?

**Chapitre 1**

C'est une journée comme une autre dans la ville de Sacramento, il y a du soleil et au bureau du CBI tout le monde fait ce qu'il y a faire. L'Agent Senior Teresa Lisbon fait de la paperasse comme depuis 1 semaine déjà .Les criminels semblent avoir pris quelques vacances. Puis dans l'open-space où il y a toute l'équipe finit les rapports qu'ils n'ont pas pu effectuer car il y avait leurs enquêtes. Au bout de quelques heures Teresa Lisbon sort de son bureau pour aller voir son équipe.

**Lisbon** : _Tout va bien pour tout le monde ?_

Les 3 agents répondirent : _Oui tout va très bien boss !_

**Lisbon** : _Bon, allez prendre votre pause déjeuner, moi je reste ici j'ai encore pas mal de paperasse à finir ! _

**Rigsby :** _Vous ne venez pas boss ? Vous savez vous pourrez reprendre sa plus tard, vous travaillé déjà beaucoup, vous aussi avez le droit à une pause ! _

**Lisbon :** _Merci Rigsby de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais il faut que j'avance et il faut que je finisse tous les rapports pour vendredi et sa fait déjà presque 3 semaines que Wainwright nous dit de finir c'est fichu rapport ! _

**Rigsby ****:**_ Bon bah ok boss à toute à l'heure ! _

**Lisbon **_**:**__ A toute à l'heure et soyez là dans 1h !_

**Cho :** ok boss ont sera de retour !

**Lisbon ****:** _Ah au faite ! Vous n'auriez pas vu Jane ce matin ?_

Les 3 agents se regardent et puis Cho impassible répond à Lisbon.

**Cho ****:** _Euh boss ! Il ne vous a rien dit !? Il nous a appelés hier soir en pleine nuit pour nous dire qu'il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui ! Je lui est demandé pourquoi et il ne m'a pas répondu puis il a raccrocher ! _

**Lisbon :** _Oh ! Mais pourquoi je ne suis jamais au courent de rien ! Il ne m'a rien dit ! C'est quand même moi le patron et on ne me m'est pas au courant ! Mais enfin bref merci Cho de me le dire ! _

**Rigsby** (qui commence à devenir impatient car il a envie de partir au resto) : _Cho ramène toi et magne ! J'ai faim moi !_

**Cho **_**:**__Je ne t'est jamais demandé de m'attendre je te signal !? Mais merci c'est très gentil de m'avoir attendu vieux ! Bon on y va !_

Les 3 agents sont parti déjeuner dans un petit restaurent du coin pas très Loing du CBI. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, parlent des enquêtes, de tous les bon souvenirs depuis c'est 3 dernières années puis en ce donnent quelque anecdotes.

Pendant ce temps-là dans les bureaux du CBI, Lisbon appelle Jane pour savoir si tout va bien et savoir où il est et avoir l'explication de son absence au travail.

**Lisbon **_**:**__ Allo Jane ! C'est Lisbon ! Vous allez bien ? Où êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas là aujourd'hui ? Rappelez-moi dès que vous avez reçu ce message s'il vous plait ! _

Comme depuis le début de l'après-midi Lisbon n'arrêtait pas d'appeler Jane mais elle tombait tout le temps sur sa messagerie. Les 3 autres agents revenus déjà depuis un bon moment de leurs pause déjeuner, ils ont passés tous leurs après-midi à faire de la paperasse .Dans l'open-space l'ambiance est assez travailleuse, mais les agents ce posent pas mal de question sur leur cher et insupportable consultant.

**Van Pelt :** _Et les gars, vous ne vous demandez pas ou est Jane ? Je trouve sa étrange qu'il ne soit pas là ! Je sais il nous a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas, mais ce n'est pas son genre. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment ...! _

**Rigsby :** _Oui c'est vrai ce n'est pas son genre! Mais bon peut être qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire ! Et pourquoi as-tu un mauvais pressentiment ? _

**Cho :** _Oui et puis tu sais avec Jane on peut s'attendre à tous avec lui ! Mais je trouve aussi étrange qu'il ne soit pas là ! Que veux-tu dire par mauvais pressentiment ? _

**Van Pelt** _: bah vous savez, il nous a appelés nous trois sauf Lisbon ! C'est très étrange car ils sont assez proche tous les deux et je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond ! _

Rigsby : _Oui tu à raison ! On devrait en parler au boss !_

Lisbon qui vient juste de sortir de son bureau pour savoir où il en était dans leur travail, elle entendit son nom

**Lisbon :** _Me parlé de quoi ?_ (en lançant un regard interrogatif à ses agents)

**Rigsby :** _Oh boss ! Je ne vous avait pas vu arriver ! On a à vous parler c'est important ! C'est au sujet de Jane ! _

**Lisbon :** _Bien maintenant que vous avez vu que je suis là dite moi ce que vous avez à me dire de si important et comme il s'agit de Jane j'aimerais savoir de quoi il s'agit. _

**Rigsby **_**:**__Bah enfaite euh on est assez ..._

**Cho** (avant que Rigsby puisse finir sa phrase) : _On est inquiet pour lui boss ! _

**Lisbon :** _Oh je vois vous êtes inquiet vous aussi ! Et moi de même, mais je pense que s'y il lui arrivai quelque chose et qu'il avait besoin de nous ils nous auraient prévenues. _

**Van Pelt :** _Oui mais boss! Vous ne trouvez pas sa étrange qu'il n'est que nous qui avons reçu son appel et pas vous ? Et qu'il ne nous est pas donner la raison de son absence au bureau ? _

**Lisbon :** _Oui vous avez raison Van Pelt, s'il lui arrive quelque chose ou s'il a quelque chose à me dire il me prévient toujours et là ce n'est pas le cas cela est assez étrange ! C'est vrai aussi que s'il ne nous a pas donné sa raison de son absence aujourd'hui c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas! Et je compte bien savoir ce qui arrive, mais on ne le sera pas si on reste le à rien faire._

Les 3 agents disent : _Oui vous avez raison boss !_

**Lisbon :** _Bien pour le moment finissez ce que vous avez à faire, puis après rentre chez vous je vous appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau, je vais aller voir Jane chez lui. _

**Cho :** _Ok boss !_

Californian Bureau Investigation CBI Californian Bureau Investigation

Le soir de l'enlèvement force de Jane avant que son équipe s'aperçoive qu'il ne sera pas au bureau le lendemain ! :

La veille en partent du CBI il est partit a la plage pour prendre l'air tout en pensant au bon moment passé avec Angela et charlotte avant que Red John s'en prenne à elles. Il est rentré chez lui vers les 22h, a pris une douche puis c'est coucher tout en lisant le dossier Red John et au bout de quelque temps il a fini par s'endormir vers minuit.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que John le rouge à envoyer un de ces complice chez lui, et que le complice en question est rentre chez lui et monter à l'étage et c'est introduit dans la chambre de Jane à contourne son lit et à trouver et saisi son portable et en a profité pour appeler les collègues et amies de Jane.

Pour leurs dire qu'il ne sera pas présent le lendemain pour une raison qu'il ne peut pas expliquer. Le complice à modifier sa voix pour se faire passer pour Jane donc tout le monde a donné son accord. Il a fait exprès de ne pas prévenir Teresa Lisbon de leur faire peur pour leurs dire qu'ils n'auront pas Red John d'aussi tôt et aussi parce que aussi il voulait seulement avoir les 2 amies avec lui pour faire souffrir Jane et de voir lisbon s'inquiète pour lui ! Et donc il a eu l'idée de faire disparaitre leur collègue.

**Junior Hederson** (le complice de Red John appel Cho et modifie sa voix) : _Salut Cho c'est Jane ! Sava ? Désoler de te déranger en pleine nuit, mais c'est pour te dire que je ne serai pas la demain._

**Cho :** _Salut Jane ! Mais ça va pas d'appeler a des heures pareille vieux t'aurais pas pu appeler avant !? À cette heure si je dors ! Mais sinon pourquoi ne sera tu pas la demain ?_

**Junior hederson :** _Encore désoler vieux de t'avoir réveillé ! Bon désoler je dois prévenir les autres. Bonne nuit Cho !_

**Cho **_**:**__Ce n'est pas grave vieux frère, mais fait attention de ne pas appeler les gens a des heures pareilles ! Et tu ne m'as pas répondu à ma question ! _

Cho attend une réponse de Jane qui ne vient pas fini par comprendre qu'il avait raccroché puis il se rendort.

Le complice de Red John appela toute la team sauf la chef. Puis ayant fini de prévenir tout le monde s'approcha de Jane et le réveille assez brusquement.

Jane se débat, donne des coups de pied des coups de poing s'agite dans tous les sens. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe ce croyant dans ses cauchemars puis il finit par se réveiller et réalisa que non et qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui s'était introduit chez lui par effraction et qui était présent dans sa chambre depuis certainement un moment.

Puis après Jane fini par briser le silence et s'adressa à l'intrus qui s'était introduit chez lui.

**Jane :** _Non mais je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Et__**surtout **__pourquoi êtes-vous ici chez moi à une heure pareille ?_

**Junior Hederson :** _Ne vous inquiéter pas tous va bien ! Je ne peux pas vous dire qui je suis, ma raison de ma présence c'est que vous allez me suivre et sans me poser de question et vous n'allez pas discuter car sinon vous allez avoir des problèmes. Alors je vous conseille de vous magnez et on y va ! _

**Jane :** _Je vous demande pardon !? Vous venez ici chez moi alors que je ne s'est même pas qui vous êtes et maintenant je dois partir de chez moi !_

**Junior Hederson :** _Mr Jane ne fait pas celui qui n'a rien compris ! J'ai dit on ne discute pas et on va vite déguerpir de votre maison c'est bien compris alors MAGNIEZ VOUS !_

**Jane :** _Je ne vous permets pas ... _

**Junior Hederson** s'approche dangereusement de Jane en le menacent avec un couteau bien aiguiser qui le pointe sur sa gorge et lui dit : _Quesque vous ne comprenez pas dans " on ne discute pas ! " Mr Jane ! _

Jane comprit que cela ne servait à rien de discuter prit son portable et parti de chez lui malgré lui.

**À suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Lisbon sort de l'open-space après avoir donné les instructions à ses agents. Elle va dans son bureau ferme son ordinateur, prend ses affaires et puis ferme la porte de son bureau dit au revoir à ses collègues puis appelle l'ascenseur y entre, arrive dans le parking du CBI va prendre sa Suburban noir dit au revoir à Tommy, puis prend la route direction, la maison de son ami Jane.

Lisbon se parle à elle-même : Jane où êtes-vous et pourquoi vous ne répondez pas à votre fichu téléphone !

Cela fait déjà presque une heure que Lisbon est sur le chemin de la maison de Jane. En étant pas encore arrivé elle commence à s'énerver car il y a des bouchons et elle déteste çà et cri : Mais c'est quoi le problème pourquoi ça n'avance pas !?

Un chauffeur qui a entendu les cris de Lisbon lui répond : désoler p'tite dame, mais il y a eu un accident, deux voitures se sont rentrées dedans et c'est pour cela que ça n'avance pas !

Lisbon : Super ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Dix minutes après que Lisbon se soit énervé la circulation a repris normalement et elle est arrivée environ 20 minutes après chez Jane. Lisbon sort de sa Suburban et se dirige vers la grande villa de Jane, cela lui fait bizarre d'y rentré, la dernière fois qu'elle y est allé c'était quand Jane avais perdu la mémoire.

Elle frappa a la porte plusieurs fois et personne ne vint lui ouvrir et elle se dit que cela que cela n'était pas normale, puis fini par vraiment s'inquiéter et que si il lui était arrivé quelques chose elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte et remarqua que la porte de la maison de Jane était anormalement ouverte et ce dit qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, rentra dans la maison quasiment vide de son ami et cria son nom dans toute la maison.

Lisbon : Jane ! Jane vous êtes la ?

En n'ayant aucune réponse de son consultant, elle se dirige vers le salon et quelque chose attire son attention.

Elle vit une lettre à son nom, mais remarqua que cela n'était pas l'écriture de Jane, hésita quelque instant à l''ouvrir puis finit par le faire en se disant que peut être cela la ramènerai a son consultant.

Chère Agent Lisbon,

Je suppose que si vous êtes là c'est pour retrouver votre cher consultant n'ai ce pas. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas tout se passera très bien pour lui seulement si vous n'avertissez pas la police local ou que vous ne lancé un avis de recherche pour le retrouver. Ne faites pas de bêtises sinon …

RJ

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, il avait froid et finit par remarquer qu'on lui avait enlevé ses vêtements et qu'il lui resta que son boxer. Il avait peur, se demandent comment il a fait pour se retrouver là, puis il finit par se souvenir de sa nuit agité que quelqu'un était venu chez lui et qu'il a dû partir de force.

Après il ne se souvient plus comment il a pu sa retrouver la tout seul .Tout ce qu'il avait envie en ce moment c'est d'être au CBI avec l'équipe de Teresa Lisbon.

Ce qui l'aidait à tenir était de pensé à l'équipe mais surtout à Lisbon sa meilleure amie, elle a toujours été là pour lui pour toutes ses bêtises et ses plan foireux, elle la toujours soutenu et c'est toujours elle qui repart ses erreurs, il ne la remerciera jamais assez pour ça. Il espérait que l'équipe se mette à sa recherche pour le sortir de la car rester seul dans une pièce sombre ne le rassurait pas et surtout il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Pour aider l'équipe, il prit son portable qui était à côté de lui sur le sol et l'alluma au cas où ils l'appelleraient.

Il remarqua qu'il avait plein de messages de Lisbon, ne comprenant pas son absence au bureau en sachant qu'il avait appelé tout le monde sauf elle.

Sauf qu'il ne se souvenait pas les avoirs appeler la nuit dernière , et fini par comprendre que la personne qui l'avait enlever avait tout prévu .

Il décida d'appeler en appelle masquer Lisbon, mais celle-ci ne répondit pas, alors il lui laissa un message.

Jane : Allo Lisbon ! C'est Jane ! Je …..Je ne sais pas où je suis et je ne sais pas la véritable raison de mon absence au bureau et en plus de sa je ne sais pas qui vous a appeler, certainement la personne qui ma enlever mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas moi. J'ai besoin de votre aide venez me cherchez ! Je vous attends ….

Puis après cette appel, Jane finit par s'endormir en espèrent que l'équipe viennent vite le chercher.

A Suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Lisbon ayant lu la lettre, devient complètement livide, commençais à avoir vraiment peur pour son consultant, car là il était vraiment en danger surtout s'il s'agit de Red John. Elle devait agir très vite avant que cela tourne mal. Lisbon sorti précipitamment de la maison de Jane, courra jusqu'à sa voiture et alla jusqu'au CBI en grillent tous les feux, appela ses collègues pour qu'il la rejoigne pour trouver une solution de le sortir de là. En appelant elle a remarqué qu'elle avait un message vocal qui venait de Jane. Etant arrivée au CBI et qu'elle voyait ses collègues qui l'attendait pour avoir la marche à suivre.

**Lisbon : **_Bon je vous est appelé car quand je suis allé chez Jane il y avait une lettre qui m'est destiné et cela concerne Jane. Jane est en danger et a été enlever par Red John ou son complices, il faut agir très vite._

**Rigsby**:_ Oh non Red John est de retour ce n'est pas bon ça ! En plus si c'est vraiment lui qui la enlever il y a de forte chance qu'il soit … _

Lisbon étant déjà énerver, inquiète et très peur que l'on se soit pris à un membre de son équipe commence à hurler.

**Lisbon **_**: **__**RIGSBY !**__ Si c'est pour dire sa vous feriez mieux de la __**FERMEZ ! **__Alors vous allez écouter et faire ce que je vous demande de faire au lieu de dire des bêtises ! _

Toute l'équipe se tu et comprit que Lisbon était tendu et sur les nerfs à cause de ce qui est entrain de ce passer et qu'il ne fallait mieux pas discuter.

**Lisbon **_**: **__Bon, Rigsby vous allez retourner chez Jane pour voir si on trouve d'autres choses pour le retrouver et puis faite le tour du voisinage, pour voir s'il ont vu le complice pour que l'on puisse l'identifier. Cho, vous prenez votre vôtre voiture et allez voir la police scientifique pour voir s'il y a des empreintes où quelque chose qui puisse nous amener à Red John qui nous mènera a Jane. _

_Puis Van Pelt vous, vous allez localiser cette appelle. C'est Jane essayé de voir ou il peut se trouver _

Après que l'Agent Teresa Lisbon est donné les instructions toute l'équipe ce mit au travail.

Lisbon alla dans son bureau et si enferma et pleura toute les larmes de son corps, elle avait vraiment peur pour son consultant, elle savait que dès qu'il s'agissait de Red John, Jane était incontrôlable et ce qui lui fait vraiment peur c'est qu'il fasse une bêtise, qu'il se mette encore plus en danger.

Lisbon ayant entendu le message de Jane, cela l'inquiéta davantage. Il lui a dit que ce n'était pas lui qui avait appelé c'est collègues et comprit que Red John avait tout prévu et c'est ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Elle decida d'appeler Jane pour savoir comment il allait et essayer d'avoir un peu plus d'information sur le complice qui la enlever.

**Lisbon **_**: **__Allo Jane !, c'est Lisbon ! Excuser moi de ne pas avoir répondu quand vous m'aviez appelé. Je n'avais pas entendu mon téléphone. Je vous appelé pour vous demander si vous savez ou vous êtes ou au moins me dire ce qui vous entoure cela nous aiderai pour nos recherche et avoir des _

_Informations sur la personne qui vous a enlevé_.

Jane répondit au bout de quelque minutes, car enfaite Lisbon venait juste de le réveiller en appelant.

**Jane : **_Allo ! Euh Lisbon ? C'est vous ? (en ne faisant pas trop attention à ce que l'agent lui avait dit précédemment) _

**Lisbon : **_Oui Jane c'est moi ! Vous allez bien ? Désolé je viens de vous réveiller apparemment …_

_**Jane **__: __Oui ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiéter pas, je ne dormais pas vraiment de toute façon ! Euh oui tous va bien, j'ai un peu froid mais ça va ….._

**Lisbon : **_Euh Jane ?_

**Jane : **_Oui ?_

**Lisbon : **_Vous ne m'avez pas répondu à ce que je vous est dit tout à l'heure._

**Jane :** _Ah euh désolé je n'ai pas fait attention Lisbon._

**Lisbon : **_Oh ! Eh bien je vous demandais si vous saviez où vous, vous trouviez et si vous ne savez pas me dire au moins ce qui vous entoure et aussi si vous pouviez me donner des informations sur la personne qui vous a enlevé_.

Jane en voyant la personne qui la enlever arriver dangereusement vers lui du arrêter la conversation.

**Jane : **_Désoler Lisbon j'aurai bien aimé vous aider mais là je …je ne peux pas ! Bon je …je dois raccrocher ! Au revoir Lisbon_.

**Lisbon : **_Jane non ! Attendez, je n'ai pas encore finis de vous parler et puis je n'ai pas toutes les informations nécessaires pour pouvoir vous retrouver ! _

Jane n'a pas le temps de raccrocher que le complice de Red John lui prend le portable.

**Junior Hederson : **_Bonjour Agent Lisbon ! __Qu'elle plaisir de vous avoir au téléphone ! Je vois que vous avez réussie a parlez a votre cher ami Patrick ! Je sais que vous essayez de le retrouver mais je vous préviens cela ne fais que commencer …. !_

**Lisbon **_**: **__Bonjour, qui est vous_ ?

**Junior Hederson : **_« Tigre tigre brûlant brillant, Dans les forêts de la nuit, Quelle main quel œil si puissant, A forgé ton effroyable symétrie »_

**Lisbon : **_Pourriture, espèce d'ordure ! Quesque vous lui voulez à la fin !? Un jour on va vous retrouver et vous allez vite regretter d' 'avoir existé ! _

Junior Hederson raccrocha, puis ensuite alla voir Jane et jeta violament le portable de Jane au sol près de lui. Apres lui avoir jeté le portable il mit debout Jane qui était allonger vers le mur et le frappa et lui donna des coups. Jane étant très fatigué et n'ayant pas bu n'y manger depuis qu'il est partis tomba de fatigue .


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Lisbon après avoir appelé Jane et avoir eu le complice de Red John au téléphone, elle se remit au travaille assez difficilement car toutes ses pensées étaient tournée vers Jane. Elle n'aimait pas savoir seul avec le complice et en plus de ça même si elle savait qu'il essayait de lui cacher qu'il n'allait pas bien et que lui il disait que tout allai bien elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais il était comme sa et cela elle avait bien comprit depuis ses 3 dernières années de collaboration. Lisbon sortit du bureau, elle avait besoin de calme, monta dans le grenier de Jane pour ce souvenir de tous les moments passé avec lui et aussi de voir si Jane avait laissé quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse le retrouver.

Rigsby était partit chez Jane pour voir s'il trouvait des informations nécessaire pour retrouver son ami, mais n'y trouva rien malheureusement. Il fit le tour du voisinage et demanda a la plus par des personnes de son entourage mais à chaque fois c'était la même réponse qu'ils n'avaient rien vu la nuit où Jane avait été enlevé. Rigsby tenta sa chance avec la dernière personne qui n'habite pas très loin de chez Jane, il espérait que cette personne est vu ou entendu quelque chose, car il pourrait allez plus vite pour retrouver Jane.

L'Agent se dirigea chez le voisin de Jane et toqua d'est qu'il arriva. Un jeune homme ouvrit la porte et quand il vit l'agent il commença à paniquer.

**Rigsby : **_Bonjour, je suis l'agent Rigsby du CBI _

**Zack Denny : **_Bon..Bonjour vous êtes agent ! Je…..Je vous jure je n'ai rien fait de mal ! _

**Rigsby :**_Oh non ! Ne vous inquiéter pas je ne suis pas venu vous arrêter. Mais je voudrais vous poser quelque question. Un de nos collègue Patrick Jane s'est fait enlever hier soir il habite la maison a quelque pas de chez vous, je voudrais savoir si vous le connaissez. _

**Zack Denny : **_Oh ! Moi je m'appelle Zack Denny et oui effectivement agent Rigsby je connais cette maison c'est celle de mon cher voisin Patrick !_

**Rigsby : **_Le connaissez-vous depuis longtemps ? _

**Zack Denny : **_Oui je le connais depuis très longtemps sa fait 7 ans maintenant_

**Rigsby****: **_Vous pourriez me dire où vous étiez hier soir _

**Zack Denny : **_Hier soir, je revenais d'une longue balade près de la plage de Sacramento j'étais avec ma petite amie, comme elle n'habite pas très loin je l'ai raccompagne chez elle peut après je suis rentre chez moi et comme il était très tard je me suis coucher après être rentre. _

**Rigsby : **_Vous avez une petite amie ? Pourriez-vous me donner son nom s'il vous plait, désoler de vous demander sa mais comme vous n'étiez pas seul hier soir je suis obligé de vous demander son nom c'est la procédure. _

**Zack Denny : **_Elle s'appelle Tessa Weber, mais je vous assure elle n'a rien avoir dans cette enlèvement et elle ne connait pas Patrick ! S'il vous plait promettez moi qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, elle était avec moi je l'ai raccompagne chez elle puis elle y est rentre directement._

**Rigsby : **_Ne vous inquiété pas il n'arrivera rien à votre petite amie. J'aurai juste besoin que vous me donniez son adresse de domicile et son numéro de téléphone au cas où on est besoin de la joindre, pour qu'elle puisse nous confirmer ce que vous me dite et après on la laissera tranquille, mais il ce peu aussi que on ait besoin de son aide pour le recherche. _

**Zack Denny : **_D'accord et merci agent Rigsby ! Est –ce que vous pouvez me tenir au courent s'il vous plait à propos de Patrick ?_

**Rigsby : **_Oui bien sûr ! Tenez, je vous donne la carte du CBI, vous aurez ma boss au téléphone c'est l'Agent senior Teresa Lisbon. Si vous, vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit de la nuit d'hier ou que vous avez oublié un détail pour notre recherche n'hésitez pas à appeler ! _

**Zack Denny : **_Merci agent Rigsby ! Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi pour le retrouver, vous pouvez m'appelez a ce numéro, je ferais tout pour vous aider à le retrouver ! _

**Rigsby : **_D'accord Zack au revoir et merci._

**Zack Denny : **_Au revoir Agent Rigsby ! _

Rigsby retourna au CBI n'ayant pas beaucoup d'information a par la découverte d'un ami voisin de Jane. Il se rendit dans le bureau de la chef et frappa à la porte.

**Lisbon :**_ Oui entrez ! _

**Rigsby : **_Patron ! C'est pour vous donner un petit compte rendu même si je n'ai pas beaucoup d'information pour le moment …_

**Lisbon :**_ Je vous écoute Rigsby ! _

**Rigsby : **_Je suis allé chez Jane et je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse nous mener a Jane, puis j'ai fait le tour du voisinage et il se trouve que Jane est un ami voisin qui habite pas très loin de chez lui et qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps ! _

**Lisbon : **_C'est tous, vous n'avez pas d'autres informations ? Car à ce rythme-là on n'ira pas très loin, et pouvez-vous me donnez le nom du voisin de Jane ? _

**Rigsby : **_Euh non désoler patron je n'ai pas plus d'informations pour le moment qui nous permettra d'aller plus vite mais la seul chose que je sais , c'est que Jane et son voisin qui se nomme Zack Denny se connaissent depuis 7 ans et que le jour de l'enlèvement il revenait le soir avec sa petite ami Tessa Weber qu'il l'a raccompagner chez elle et que ensuite il est rentré chez lui . Il m'a dit que s'il se souvenait de quelque chose il appellera le CBI. _

**Lisbon : **_D'accord même avec sa on n'avance pas énormément, mais c'est déjà un bon début. Vous a-t-il donné des informations à propos de sa petite amie ?_

**Rigsby : **_Non patron je n'en n'ai pas ! Mais tenez Zack Denny ma donner cette adresse et ce numéro de téléphone. Mais je ne pense pas que cela nous avance énormément dans les recherches car Tessa Weber ne connait pas Jane. _

**Lisbon : **_Oui peut être mais on ne s'est jamais Rigsby peut être qu'elle a vu ou entendu quelque chose et qu'elle n'est pas signalé car elle pensais pas sa utile. _

**Rigsby : **_Oui vous avez certainement raison patron ! _

**Lisbon : **_Merci Rigsby vous avez du bon travail. Demander a Van Pelt de faire des recherches sur Zack Denny et Tessa Weber, il faut que l'on est plus d'informations sur eux ! _

Entre temps Cho était rentré de la police scientifique pour dire à Lisbon que comme ils s'attendaient qu'il n y aurai aucune empreinte sur la lettre qui puisse les aidez a avancé dans leur recherche, car Red John faisait tout pour qu'il n'arrive pas à l'avoir. Van Pelt n'ayant pas encore réussi à localiser le portable de Jane, fit les recherches demandées par Lisbon. Toute l'équipe travail énormément pour retrouver leurs collègue, mais n'ayant pas assez d'informations pour avancer Lisbon leurs dit qu'il on fait du bon travail et de rentrer chez eux et qu'ils continueront le lendemain en espèrent avoir de nouvelle informations.

suite


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Tard dans la soirée Lisbon quitta enfin les locaux du CBI. Elle se rendit chez elle, se changea et mit son tee-shirt fétiche imprimé Lisbon, elle prit une bonne glace et s'assit sur son canapé pour regarder la télé, comme elle faisait tous les soirs. Mais ce soir-là n'était pas comme tous les autres car son meilleur ami était en danger et se trouvait avec le tueur en série le plus recherché de toute la Californie. Rien qu'à cette pensé cela lui fait fit froid dans le dos et elle décida de réfléchir à toutes les situations possibles pour pouvoir aider son consultant. Elle y métrait sa carrière et sa vie s'il le faut car Jane est peut- être insupportable, exaspérant, gamin, égoïste, prétentieux et manipulateur …mais il peut -être aussi charmant, gentil, protecteur. C'est lui qui illumine ses journées au travail. Puis lorsqu' 'elle n'allait pas bien, il était toujours là pour l'aider, la rassurer et la réconforter. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle n'avait pas envie de le perdre car s'était son meilleur ami. Ayant eu une enfance malheureuse, elle n'avait pas envie de recommencer à l'être si Jane finissait par être tué par Red John. Car dans ce cas-là elle ne elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Mais elle ne voulait pas penser à cette situation, car elle fera tout pour le retrouver, elle prendra tout le temps nécessaire pour le retrouver le plus vite possible car travailler sans son consultant était un vrai cauchemar. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée elle alla se coucher et fini par s'endormir tout en pensant à Jane.

Le lendemain Lisbon arriva assez tôt au bureau pour éviter de perdre du temps dans les recherches, puis un petit moment après que Lisbon arrive bureau elle reçut un appel.

**Lisbon : **Lisbon !

**Zack Denny: **Bonjour! Est-ce que vous êtes l'Agent Teresa Lisbon ?

**Lisbon : **Oui, c'est bien moi ! Qui êtes-vous ? Et que puis-je pour vous ?

**Zack Denny : **Ah oui c'est vrai j'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis Zack Denny, le voisin et ami de votre collègue Patrick Jane. Et je voulais vous dire que je crois me souvenir de quelque chose par rapport à la nuit d'avant-hier, serait –ce possible que l'on se voit ?

**Lisbon : **Ah oui, maintenant je me souviens de vous, vous avez vu un de mes agents. D'accord venez au CBI dans une heure.

**Zack Denny : **D'accord Agent Lisbon j'y serai. Je ferai tout mon possible pour aider mon ami Patrick.

**Lisbon : **Merci, Mr Denny, vous nous serez d'une grande aide si vous arrivé à nous donner des informations. A toute à l'heure.

**Zack Denny : **A tout à l'heure Agent Lisbon.

Une heure après, l'équipe de Teresa Lisbon arriva dans l'open space, et chacun se mit à son poste. Lisbon sorti du bureau pour aller voir son équipe afin de leur donner les informations et la marche à suivre.

**Lisbon :** Bonjour à tous !

Les agents s'exclamèrent en même temps : Bonjour patron !

**Lisbon : **Bon, comme vous voyez, on n'avance pas trop dans les recherches, mais on va tout faire pour le retrouver. Donc si vous trouvez n'importe qu'elle information qui puisse nous permettre d'en finir au plus vite, n'hésitez pas, on n'a pas une seconde à perdre. Jane est n'autre priorité, si on a d'autres enquêtes, j'irai voir Wainwright pour qu'il mette une autre équipe sur le coup. Pour le moment continuez de chercher le plus d'informations possible et après on avisera.

**Cho : **D'accord patron on va faire tout notre possible.

**Lisbon :** Bon, Cho et Rigsby vous allez chez la petite amie de Zack Denny. Elle a peut être vu ou entendu quelque chose. Van Pelt continuez de chercher des informations sur Zack Denny et Tessa Weber. Le voisin de Jane va arriver, Van Pelt si vous le voyez, envoyez le moi dans mon bureau.

**Van Pelt : **D'accord patron !

Quelques minutes après que Lisbon est donné les instructions, quelqu'un entra dans l'open space et l'un des agents reconnu immédiatement le voisin de Jane.

**Zack Denny : **Bonjour ! Est-ce que l'Agent Lisbon est ici ?

**Van Pelt : **Oui bien sûr ! Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

**Rigsby : **Attend Grace, je m'en charge, c'est Zack Denny le voisin de Jane.

**Van Pelt : **Oh d'accord, bon je vais l'accompagner au bureau de Lisbon.

**Rigsby : **Ok comme tu veux …

**Van Pelt : **Mr Denny, suivez –moi, le bureau de l'Agent Lisbon est juste ici.

**Zack Denny : **Ok je vous suis agent … ?

**Van Pelt: **Agent Grace Van Pelt

Van Pelt toque à la porte du bureau de la chef et présenta de voisin de Jane.

**Lisbon : **Oui ! Entrez !

**Van Pelt : **Patron ! Zack Denny est là, je peux le faire entrer ?

**Lisbon :** Bien sur faites le entrer et fermez la porte en partant.

Van Pelt sortie du bureau et laissa Lisbon et Zack. Elle retourna dans l'open space et reprit le travail demandé par Lisbon.

En faisant ses recherches sur Zack, Van Pelt informa les autres agents que c'était un jeune homme de 18 ans, sa mère est morte à l'âge où il avait 8 ans, il fut pris en charge par son père Sloan Denny, mais ce dernier ne supportant plus d'être seul décida que quand son fils aurait 16 ans il partirait. Et c'est ce qu'il fit dès que son fils eu 16 ans. Il partit vivre à New York où il rencontra Miranda Stark qui devint sa nouvelle femme et ils eurent plus tard un enfant qui s'appelle Dylan. Puis en allant un peu plus loin dans les recherches on apprend que Sloan Denny connaissait Jane lorsqu'ils étaient forain et qu'ils étaient de très bon amis . Un jour Sloan aurait dit à Jane que si un jour il avait un enfant et qu'il ne se sentait plus capable de s'en occuper se serai a Jane de s'occuper de son fils, c'était comme un accord entre les deux jeunes adolescents à cette époque. Après que Jane est accepté, son ami est parti et depuis ils s'étaient perdus de vue, jusqu'à ce que Sloan Denny arrive à Sacramento avec son fils Zack âgé de 12 ans,et se retrouve à quelques pâtés de maison de celle de Jane. Depuis les familles Jane et Denny se voyaient régulièrement, jusqu'à ce que Red John s'en prenne à la femme et la fille de Jane. Le père de Zack est partit quelques temps après en laissant son fils. Jane venait voir de temps en temps Zack chez lui car ils étaient devenus amis et passaient du temps ensemble. Mais après Zack a dit à Jane qu'il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul et qu'il savait qu'en cas de besoin, Jane était là pour lui. Depuis ce jour, Zack a fait sa vie et a rencontré Tessa Weber sa petite amie. Il ne voyait Jane que très rarement, surtout pour les grandes occasions.

Après ça, elle fit la recherche sur Tessa Weber mais elle n'y trouva pas grand-chose à part que c'était une fille qui vivait dans une famille heureuse, qu'elle avait trois frères plus âgés qui s'appellent : Shawn, Tommy et Jessy, qu'elle vivait à Sacramento depuis 2ans et qu'elle étudie au lycée Bradley Stones à Sacramento.

Pendant ce temps-là dans le bureau de Lisbon.

**Lisbon : **Bonjour ! Vous êtes Zack Denny c'est bien ça ?

**Zack Denny : **Oui ! C'est bien ça, Agent Lisbon.

**Lisbon : **Bon, Mr Denny, venons-en au fait. Dites-moi ce que vous avez vu la nuit d'avant-hier.

**Zack Denny : **D'accord, mais s'il vous plait, ne m'appelez pas Mr Denny, je n'ai que 18 ans. Appelez-moi Zack.

**Lisbon : **D'accord Zack, donc je vous écoute.

**Zack Denny :** La nuit d'avant-hier, comme je l'ai dit à un de vos agents, je suis rentré assez tard chez moi car en passant j'ai déposé ma petite amie et je suis rentré chez moi ….

Teresa Lisbon en voyant le voisin de Jane commencer à être tendu essaya de le calmer et de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il ne risquait rien s'il racontait ce qu'il a vu ou entendu.

**Lisbon : **Zack écoutez-moi, je sais que Patrick Jane est votre ami et c'est le mien aussi. Ce que vous nous diriez sera très important pour le retrouver et pour ça on a besoin de votre aide. Il ne vous arrivera rien, ni à vous, ni à votre petite amie si c'est cela qui vous inquiète. Alors s'il vous plait Zack dite moi ce que vous avez vu ou entendue.

Zack fini par se détendre.

**Zack Denny : **Comme je vous ai dit j'ai raccompagné ma petite amie chez elle, puis j'ai pris le chemin pour rentrer chez moi, mais à un moment j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier et ordonner à quelqu'un d'autre de rentré dans une voiture. Comme je suis assez curieux je suis revenu sur mes pas et c'est là que j'ai vu que c'était Patrick, il y avait quelqu'un avec lui mais je ne l'ai pas bien vu car il faisait nuit, la seule chose que j'ai vue c'est qu'il était grand et il avait un pull à capuche de couleur noire avec des baskets blanches. Il forçait Patrick à rentrer dans la voiture et il l'avait menotté.

**Lisbon : **Vous avez vu la voiture ? Comment était –elle ? Est-ce que vous avez réussi à voir la plaque d'immatriculation ?

**Zack Denny : **Oui j'ai vu la voiture, c'était un 4x4 gris et la plaque d'immatriculation c'est SW24356N mais je ne sais pas si elle est exacte Agent Lisbon. C'est ma faute je suis désolée j'aurai du prévenir quand j'ai vu ce qui était entrain de se passer.

**Lisbon : **Non Zack, ce n'est pas votre faute vous avez eu peur mais vous avez bien réagit, vous nous avez aidés à avoir les informations les plus importantes pour le retrouver et je vous en remercie. Mais il se peut que l'on est encore besoin de vous dans un petit moment.

**Zack Denny : **Merci Agent Lisbon. D'accord si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit je serai là, je ferai tout pour vous aider à retrouver Patrick, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

**Lisbon : **Merci Zack, grâce à vous on va pouvoir élargir nos recherches.

Après avoir eu toutes les informations données par l'ami et voisin de Jane, l'Agent Lisbon en informât ses agents pour faire des recherches plus approfondies.

Suite


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Jane était allongée par terre. Il essaya de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il réfléchit à comment il pouvait sortir de là sans se faire prendre par le complice de Red John. Mais il entendit un bruit en ne sachant pas d'où cela venait, il commença à avoir très peur, donc il se redressa. A ce moment-là quelqu'un s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Jane n'étant pas rassurer parla avec la personne.

**Jane : **Bonjour puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et que me vous les-vous ?

**Drake Damon : **Bonjour je..Je m'appelle Drake Damon j'ai 10 ans et je vie dans cette maison abandonner. J'ai été enlevé par ces hommes quand j'avais 6 ans. Je croyais que c'était l'un de mes parents, je suis désoler mais, depuis tout ce temps Jesper que mes parents viennent me chercher mais sa fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment-là que je fini par croire qu'il mon oublier maintenant, j'ai perdu espoir de les revoir. Ce qui m'aident à tenir c'est de penser a eu et de rêver d'eux la nuit en pensent à tous les moments que j'ai passé avec eux et je rêve aussi de notre rencontre….

Jane était troublé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il était en colère et en même temps triste pour Drake car il n'avait pas à vivre sa, il a vécu toute ses année sans c'est parents ni famille pour se retrouver ici avec des hommes qui lui font vivre les pires horreurs que aucun enfant ne voudrai vivre. Il se fit la promesse de tout faire pour sortir d'ici le plus vite possible de cette maison et quand sortant il ferai tout pour que Drake est un vie d'un enfant de son âge et qu'il est un belle vie, mais là le plus importent était de le protéger et dans sortir vivant . Mais il sorti de ses penser en voyant que Drake commençais à le dévisager.

**Jane : **Oh je suis désoler je ne savais pas … ! Moi c'est Patrick Jane mais tu peux m'appeler Patrick, je suis consultant au CBI je travaille pour la police ** , **j'ai été également enlevé comme tu le vois … ! Je peux te poser une question Drake ? Est-ce que tu travail pour eux, si oui que te fon-t-il faire ? Et il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas pourquoi n'a tu pas essayé de t'enfuir d'ici ?

**Drake Damon : **Oui je travaille pour eux, il m'emmène à chaque endroit où ils vont tuer des gens car ils disent que je suis leur futur apprenti dans l'initiation à de l'art de tuer et que c'est que comme ça que j'apprendrai à être un très bon tueur sans se faire prendre par les autorités, mais je n'aime pas ça tout cela me fait peur Patrick, je n'aime pas ce qu'ils font mais je suis obligé de le faire car sinon ils vont me tuer. J'ai déjà essayer de m'enfuir sauf que quand j'ai essayé de le faire il y a le jeune complice Junior Hederson qui est arrivé et pour me faire punir et comprendre que je ne devais pas faire ça, il ne m'a presque plus nourrie pendant 2 semaine et tous les soirs il venait me frapper. Je …j'ai tellement peur Patrick, je veux pas mourir !

**Jane : **Drake, n'est pas peur car appartire de maintenant tu es avec moi, je serai là avec toi je ne te laisserai pas tombé. Je ne te cacherai pas que moi aussi j'ai peur, mais à nous deux on sera plus fort car toi tu connais cette endroit depuis longtemps et tu c'est comment sont les gens ici et moi je ne les connais peut être pas mais je sais qu'il ne sent sortirons pas facilement car je ne me laisserai pas faire. Ces gens connaisse la personne que je cherche depuis longtemps et je suis près du but pour faire une chose que je veux faire depuis longtemps alors ce n'est certainement pas maintenant que je vais abandonner et passer à autre chose car je me suis fait enlever par c'est salopard !

**Drake Damon :** C'est vrai Patrick, tu resteras avec moi ? Tu ne vas pas partir et me laisser la tous seul ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça il t'on fait quoi, pour que tu les recherche et que tu accomplie ce quelque chose que tu veux faire depuis longtemps, c'est grave ?

**Jane : **Oui Drake c'est vrai, je te le promets qu'à partir de maintenant tu restes avec moi, je te protégerai comme un père qui protège son fils, quoi qu'il puisse t'arriver je serai là ! Même si je n'ai pas réussi à le faire avec ma femme et ma fille je le ferai avec toi, je veux ne pas faire la même erreur une deuxième fois.

Jane en parlent de sa femme et sa fille il sentie les larmes lui monté aux yeux, il n'aimait pas parle de sa surtout à un enfant car ça, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. La colère et la culpabilité refaisait surface, il s'éloigna de Drake et s'assis près du mur et se mis a pleuré. Ce qu'il détestai c'était de montrer ses faiblesses et se sentir vulnérable devant les gens et là c'est ce qu'il fit devant Drake, au font de lui il se traita d'idiot et de gamin. S'il commençai a pleuré maintenant, comment Drake pourrai le croire qu'il était adulte et que son rôle était de montrer que c'était à lui de le protéger et pas le contraire, que même si une envie de pleurer devait apparaitre il devait ne pas le montrer car la Drake le prendrai pour le dernier des imbécile et ne le prendrai plus au sérieux. Sur c'est penser il se remit vite de ses émotions car il senti Drake qui le fixai certainement depuis un petit moment, et pour rassurer l'enfant sur son comportement étrange Jane le prit dans ses bras et lui disait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et que tout allait bien et que la raison de ses pleur n'était à cause de lui.

**Drake Damon :** Patrick ! Quesque tu a, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Si c'est sa pardon Patrick je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, c'est juste que je me demandai pourquoi tu disais que c'est méchants monsieur connaisse la personne que tu recherches et que tu voulais le voir pour atteindre ton but ! Mais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler ce n'est pas grave t'es pas obliger de me le dire.

**Jane : **Non Drake, tu n'as rien fait de mal ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! C'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude de parler de ce genre de chose, mais après tout tu as le droit de savoir. Ma femme et ma fille ont étés tués par Red John à cause de moi car j'ai parlé de lui et provoquer dans les medias et pour me punir pour ce que j'ai fait il a tué ma femme et ma fille, il ma enlever et arracher de ce que j'avais de plus chère et je me suis fait la promesse de le retrouver. Celui qui nous à enlever Junior Hederson connait Red John car c'est son maitre et je ferai tout pour retrouver en face de lui et d'accomplir ce que je veux faire depuis déjà trop longtemps maintenant.

**Drake Damon :** Oh Patrick, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire repenser a sa. Je suis peut être qu'un enfant, mais je comprends ce que tu ressens et si j'étais grand comme toi, moi aussi je ferai tout pour me venger de m'avoir enlevé de mes parents, il n'avait pas le droit .Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas et à cause de lui je ne les retrouverai jamais mes parents !

Drake ce mit a pleuré toute les larmes de son corps. Jane, il ne savait pas où ce mettre ne savait pas comment réagir avec cette enfant, il se dit qu'il n'aurai jamais du parler de son histoire .Mais le mal étant fait il fit ce qu'il faisait quand sa petite Charlotte était triste, il le prit dans ses bras et le berçais et lui parlait calmement. Drake fini par se calmer et a arrêter de pleurer a la présence de Jane. Ils sont restés un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis Drake fini par se retirer de l'étreinte qu'il y avait entre lui et Jane.

**Jane : **Sava mieux Drake ? Je ne voulais pas te faire peur en te parlent de ma famille je suis désoler.

**Drake Damon : **Non Patrick tu ne m'a pas fait peur, je t'ai dit je comprends ce que tu ressens et moi aussi je suis désoler si j'ai pleuré, je ne voulais pas mais s'était plus fort que moi.

**Jane :** Drake tu a le droit de pleurer tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tu es un enfant et tu n'as pas à vivre tout cela que je dois tout faire pour que l'on puisse sortir de là tous les deux.

**Drake Damon : **Merci Patrick ! Mais pourquoi fait tu tout cela pour moi ? Tu me connais à peine !

**Jane : **C'est vrai Drake tu a raison, je te connais que depuis tout à l'heure, mais en étant avec toi j'apprends à te connaitre et je t'apprécie déjà beaucoup, puis je suis adulte, tu as besoin de mon aide pour sortir de là. C'est ce que l'on va faire ensemble puis après Drake à la fin quand on aura arrivé à sortir, je ferai tout mon possible pour que tu es une vie d'enfant de ton âge je te le promets ! Mais pour que tout cela se fasse il faut que tu me fasses confiance Drake.

**Drake Damon : **Oh merci Patrick ! Je te faisais déjà confiance depuis le début, moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup Patrick. Quoique l'on fasse je serai à tes coté pour que l'on sorte car je te fais confiance et pour moi tu es mon ami. Pour te montrer mon amitié je te donne une photo de moi, ne t'inquiète pas j'en ai une autre mais celle-là est pour toi, je te la donne comme sa comme sa jamais tu ne m'oublieras.

**Jane : **Drake merci c'est très gentil à toi ! Tu es un bon gars. Je ne t'oublierai pas je garde la photo avec moi. Maintenant Drake il faut que tu te reposes il est tard.

Jane tremblait de froid, et le jeune garçon le remarqua très vite il se mit à ses coté.

**Drake Damon :** Patrick tu trembles ! Tu as froid ?

**Jane : **Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas pour sa c'est rien Drake

**Drake Damon : **Non Patrick ce n'est pas rien ! Si tu veux me protéger il ne faut pas que tu sois malade ! Attend je me rapproche plus de toi !

**Jane :** D'accord Drake, mais après tu dors !

Drake ne faisant pas attention à la dernière remarque fait par le consultant, se rapprocha de Jane et s'allonge a côté de lui et de ses petit bras il l'enlaça.

**Drake Damon : **Sava mieux comme sa Patrick ? Tu as moins froid ?

**Jane : **Oui merci Drake ça va déjà beaucoup mieux ! Maintenant Drake fait moi plaisir dors !

**Drake Damon : **Bonne nuit Patrick !

**Jane : **Bonne nuit Drake !

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que Junior Hederson était derrière la porte ou se trouvait Jane et Drake et il a avait écouté une bonne partie de la conversation entre le jeune garçon et le consultant. Il se réjouissait intérieurement en les entendant parler qu'il croyait qu'il allait sens sortir si facilement, mais le complice lui savait qu'il se trompait car il fera tout pour leur rendre la vie la plus difficile possible. Junior Hederson ouvra la porte ou se trouvai Jane et Drake, il se dirigea vers Drake qui était dans les bras du consultant et pour éviter que le jeune garçon crie par surprise, le complice pris un mouchoir imbiber de somnifère et le mit sur le visage de Drake. le complice sortie de la pièces et le mis dans une autre situer un peu plus loin ou se trouvai le consultant .

SUITE


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Il se réveil pendant la nuit en sursaut car il sentit la fraicheur le parcourir et fini par se rendre compte que Drake n'était plus à côté de lui. Il essaya de remémorer les évènements passer pour savoir pourquoi le jeune garçon n'était plus à ses côté, mais il ne trouva pas. Il se demanda comment il ne s'était pas rendu compte plus tôt de sa disparition, en sachant qu'il ne dors quasiment pas, il aurai du sens rendre compte mais non, pour une fois qu'il arriva à trouver le sommeil, il a fallu que quelque chose arrive à ce moment-là. Maintenant comment Drake pourrait lui faire confiance ? Il lui avait promis qu'il le protègerai et là dans l'espace d'une nuit il n'a pas été capable de le faire. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un plan pour qu'il sorte d'ici avec Drake car cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il était inquiet il se demandait où Drake était passé, il espérait qu'il allait bien et que rien ne lui est arrivé .Mais en y réfléchissent bien, il comprit que c'était Junior l'apprenti de Red John qui s'était introduit dans la pièce et s'en était pris à Drake et rien qu'à cette pensé cela le mit en colère. Il détestait et ne supportait pas quand Red John s'en prennent à des enfants comme des objets et des marionnettes pour l'atteindre, et sa il savait qu'il faisait sa pour le faire souffrir .Mais il ne se laissera pas faire, car si il le montrait que cela le lui faisait mal Red John le remarquerai et serai ravie de le voir sombrer.

Jane étant dans ses pensé, n'entendit pas Red John venir dans la pièce. Red John mis une main sur l'une des épaules du consultant pour le sortir de ses penser, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir car le consultant sur le coup de la peur plaqua Red John violament au sol.

Red John _: Bonjour Patrick ! Est-ce votre manière à vous de me dire Bonjour ? Je suis venu vous voir si vous allez bien, mais dont la manière que vous m'avez accueille je pense que tout ce passe pour le mieux pour vous ! _

Le consultant répondit a sa question en le frappent en lui donnent des coups, Red John se laissa frapper. Car il savait que s'il, il répondait au coup de Jane, Jane serai perdant à ce jeu-là et il ne voulait pas que le consultant soi trop faible car il avait envie de le faire souffrir et que s'il finissait maintenant le jeu finirai beaucoup trop tôt et sa il ne voulait pas. Mais au bout de dix minute Red John donna un coup de poing dans la figure de Jane pour le calmer, Jane tomba a coter de Red John sur le sol avec le nez en sang.

Red John : _Ah Patrick ! Quand est-ce que vous comprendrez que vous battre envers quelqu'un de plus fort que sois est cause perdu !_

Jane : _Je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler Patrick ! Et ne croyez surtout pas que vous avez gagné, ce n'est pas encore fini ! Je vous aurai et vous ne serez plus de ce monde ! _

Red John _: Vous ne me fait pas peur Patrick ! Comme vous dite le jeu est très loin d'être fini, mais si j'étais vous je me préparerai à perdre car jamais vous réussirez à m'avoir !_

Jane _: je viens de vous dire de ne pas m'appeler Patrick ! Espèce de salopard ! Si vous croyez me faire peur vous, vous tromper fortement ! Je vous aurai rien ne m'empêchera de vous tuer ! _

Red John _: Patrick mon ami ! Je vois que vous être vraiment déterminer à m'atteindre et c'est ce que j'aime chez vous, vous êtes un adversaire redoutable qui passe ses jour et nuit à savoir comment et de qu'elle manière vous pourrez m'avoir. Mais sachez que tout cela est une perte de temps, car je sais tout ce que vous cherchez à faire pour m'avoir et tous vos faits et geste je le vois. Vous voir souffrir me fait sentir plus fort ! Jamais vous ne m'aurez. Vous n'avez pas réussi à protéger votre femme et votre fille dont J'ai eu l'honneur et le plaisir de tuer, je vois encore leur yeux on l'on perçoit la souffrance et la douleur que je leur ai si gentiment donné. Vous n'avez pas été la n'ont plus quand Drake votre petit protéger avait besoin de vous car il n'est plus avec vous à présent, je vois que vous, vous en fichez car vous ne n'avez même pas essayé de savoir où il se trouve._

Jane : _**JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE AMI ET CELA NE SERA JAMAIS LE CAS ! **__J'arriverai à vous tuer et vous allez très vite regretter d'avoir fait partit de ce monde ! Je ne vous permets pas de me parler de ma femme et ma fille à cause de vous elles ne sont plus là et vous allez très vite le regretter ! Et laisser Drake tranquille, ce n'est qu'un enfant il n'a pas besoin vous, je finirai par le retrouver ! _

Red John : Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour retrouver Drake dans ce cas Patrick ! Mais si vous voulez le voir tenez je vous donne ceci avec sa vous pourrez le voir souffrir et vous supplier de le retrouver !

Red John laissa tomber l'objet près de Jane qui lui permit de voir Drake. Puis il quitta la pièce en laissent Jane regardé l'objet qui se trouvait dans ses mains. Le consultant en voyant l'image qu'il voyait sur l'écran, que le jeune garçon avait été frappé et torturer qu'il lui avait mis du scotche sur la bouche pour éviter qu'il crie. Il avait des égratignures et des hématomes un peu partout sur le visage et il vit aussi que Drake était attaché au pied et aux mains pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe. Jane en voyant ses image cela lui fit mal au cœur, il ne supportait pas de voir Drake ainsi dans cette état. IL se dit que s'il n'avait pas dormit, rien de tout ça ne serai arrivé et Drake serai encore la avec lui.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Jane essaye de trouver toutes les solutions possibles pour sortir de ce cauchemar, puis il finit par appeler Lisbon. Il est obligé de reconnaître qu'il a vraiment besoin de l'aide de l'équipe pour quitter la maison. Seul il n'y arrivera pas.

Lisbon était en train de finir ses rapports d'enquêtes précédentes réclamés par Wainwright quand son portable sonna. En voyant qui était son interlocuteur elle décroche et lui demande si tout allait bien.

-Bonjour Lisbon, c'est Jane ! Je... j'ai besoin de votre aide c'est importent.

-Bonjour Jane ! Je vais vous aider, mais dites-moi qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Vous me fait peur Jane !

-D'accord je vais vous expliquer mais s'il vous plait ne m'interrompez pas !

-D'accord, mais j'aime pas du tout quand vous me dites ça, ça ne présage rien de bon et ça m'inquiète...

-J'aurais besoin que vous fassiez une recherche sur Drake Damon. Il a 10 ans. Trouvez des informations sur sa famille, amis, proches, tout ce que vous trouverez sera important. Il s'est fait enlever à ses 6 ans à son domicile par Red John. Il était avec moi la nuit dernière. Red John l'a emmené avec lui et l'a mis dans une autre pièce. Il faut que vous m'aidiez a trouver un moyen de nous sortir de la tous les deux Lisbon.

En voyant que Lisbon ne répondait pas au bout de quelques minutes, il se demanda si Lisbon avait écouté ce qu'il avait dit.

-Lisbon ? Vous êtes toujours là ? Hey ! ho ! vous m'entendez !

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre que Red John s'en prenne à des enfants. Elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour le narguer et rappeler à son consultant ce qui était arrivé à sa femme et à sa fille, mais là Red John allait trop loin et cela devait cesser au plus vite.

Lisbon savait que Jane aimait beaucoup les enfants et qu'il s'y attachait très facilement. Red John avait utilisé cette faille. Jane s'était déjà beaucoup attaché au garçon. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas dut…Il serait difficile au consultant de se concentrer dans son travail si tout se passait mal. Elle se fit la promesse qu'elle ferait tout pour aider Jane et Drake à sortir de là et que tout ce passe pour le mieux pour tous les deux. Lisbon fini par sortir de ses pensées en entendant la voix anxieuse de Jane au bout du fil.

-Hein ?! Euh oui Jane je vous écoute ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais vous aider, je vais demander à Van Pelt de faire des recherches et ensuite je vous rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau !

-Ok ! Merci Lisbon, j'attends votre appel, je vais raccrocher au revoir Lisbon !

-Jane ! Non attendez !

-Oui ! Lisbon, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

-Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez et surtout savoir si vous savez où vous êtes ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement où je suis, mais d'après ce que Drake m'a dit on est dans une maison abandonnée.

-D'accord est ce que vous pouvez essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'endroit où vous vous trouvez ? Cela va nous aider à vous retrouver. Jane ! Est-ce que vous avez une photo de Drake qui nous aiderait également dans les recherches ?

-Oui effectivement, j'ai pris une photo de Drake avant sa disparition je vous l'envoie de suite. Je n'ai pas d'autres détails sur la maison, Drake n'est pas avec moi mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire !

-Je sais que vous n'aimez pas quand je vous dis ça mais je vais le faire quand même, je vais vous dire merci. Je sais que ce que vous être en train de vivre n'est pas facile et je sais que vous faite tout votre possible pour nous aider à vous retrouver. Je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour vous sortir de là avec Drake. Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire j'y passerai nuit et jour si nécessaire. Vous êtes mon meilleur ami je tiens à vous et j'ai besoin de vous, alors s'il vous plait ne fait pas de bêtise qui vous mettrait encore plus en danger…Je compte sur vous Jane. Vous commencez sérieusement à nous manquer au CBI.

Jane ne s'attendait pas que à ce que Lisbon lui dise cela, il savait qu'elle était très attachée à lui mais pas à ce point. Il était touché de savoir qu'il comptait pour l'agent mais il savait aussi que, quelque part, ce n'était pas bon car plus ils se rapprocheraient moins il arriverait à atteindre son but et ça il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Lisbon est sa meilleure amie, son point d'ancrage. Il a besoin de ce petit bout de femme pour se sentir bien, avoir le sourire et la force de continuer d'avancer. S'il ne l'avait pas rencontrée il ne serait sûrement plus de ce monde. Lisbon a réussi à l'aider à se sentir mieux et à avancer même si c'est encore très difficile . Il a besoin d'elle comme elle a besoin de lui. Leur passé difficile les rapproche, ils sont complémentaires, ils forment un très bon duo . Il n'a aucune envie de perdre l'amitié qu'il entretient avec Lisbon. Il doit tout faire pour qu'ils restent amis. Il espère que le jour où il en finira avec Red John Lisbon ne le laissera pas tomber…Il ne s'en remettrait pas.

-Me...merci Lisbon. Je ne sais pas si je mérite tout ce que vous me dites mais cela me touche beaucoup. Je ne suis pas doué comme vous pour dire ce genre de chose mais je vous remercie de votre aide. C'est un vrai cauchemar, je vous avoue que cela me fait peur. Votre aide me permet d'espérer, je tiens grâce à l'équipe mais surtout grâce à vous Lisbon. Je tiens énormément à vous, vous êtes également ma meilleure amie. Vous êtes celle qui me permet de me sentir mieux et de penser à autre chose. Je vous promets de ne pas faire de bêtise en attendant votre arrivée vous pouvez compter sur moi ! L'équipe et vous me manquez aussi. Je dois raccrocher, rappelez-moi dès que vous aurez du nouveau au revoir Lisbon.

-Au revoir Jane !

La chef d'équipe quitta son bureau, rejoignit l'open space où il n'y avait que Van Pelt, Cho et Rigsby étant partis interroger Tessa Weber la petite amie du voisin de Jane.

-Van Pelt avez-vous du nouveau ?

-Oui Patron !

Van Pelt expliqua à Lisbon que les recherches effectuées sur le kidnappeur de Jane confirmait qu'il est bien un complice de Red John depuis 10 ans.

C'était un père de famille heureux qui vivait avec sa femme et ses enfants Tessa, âgée de 8ans, Stella 12 ans et Anthony 16ans. Mais un jour il s'aperçut que sa femme le trompait. Fou de rage, il avait eut envie de tuer sa femme et son amant.

Il s'était introduit chez l'homme, bien décidé à l'éliminer mais il était absent. Il avait alors tué la femme de cet homme.

Un soir, alors qu'il se trouvait dans un bar, ivre mort crachant sa haine et sa colère à qui voulait l'entendre un homme vint s'installer près de lui…Red John…

Il lui proposa son aide en lui disant qu'il avait une solution qui lui permettrait de se sentir mieux, d'évacuer la rage qui le dévorait.

Il avait un travail pour lui…Il lui proposait de devenir un de ses disciples. Mais pour prouver qu'il serait digne de la confiance de Red John, il fallait qu'il tue ses enfants. Red John lui laissa 2 semaines pour réfléchir à cette offre, il lui donna sa carte et il partit.

Junior Hederson accepta l'offre mais il ne pouvait pas tuer ses enfants. Il s'arrangea pour les envoyer dans des familles différentes qui prendraient soin d'eux. Il leur expliqua qu'il faisait ça pour eux car il n'avait pas envie qu'ils le voient dans cet état de détresse. Puis il partit coupant tous les liens pour protéger sa famille.

Cette histoire mis Lisbon hors d'elle, elle devait retrouver Red John. Il avait profité d'un père en détresse pour en faire un tueur. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Junior Hederson avant que ça dégénère. Elle savait qu'en retrouvant Junior elle trouverait Jane, Drake et par la même occasion Red John. Elle avait besoin de plus d'informations pour le moment elle n'avait pas grand chose.

-Il faut retrouver Junior Hederson et l'interroger. Et faites une recherche sur ses enfants demanda Lisbon. Jane m'a appelée et m'a dit qu'il se trouvait dans une maison abandonnée. C'est tout ce que je sais de l'endroit où il se trouve.

-Patron ! Le 4x4 qu'Hederson avait le jour de l'enlèvement de Jane a été acheter 4 mois avant l'enlèvement mais ce qui est bizarre c'est que cette voiture n'est pas au nom de Hederson mais au nom Andrew Connor. Avec le fichier client de le l'entreprise California dream cars ils pourront nous dire qui a acheté cette voiture. Ainsi on pourra voir Andrew Connor et lui demander pourquoi la voiture est à son nom. Peut-être que cela nous mènera à Hederson. Il se peut qu'ils se connaissent et qu'il puisse nous donner plus d'informations au sujet d'hederson et qu'il sache où il se trouve en ce moment.

-C'est une bonne idée Van Pelt je m'en chargerai, j'aurai besoin de vous pour une autre recherche après celle de Hederson pour aider Jane .Il s'agit de Drake Damon un enfant de 10 ans qui a été enlevé à l'âge de 6 ans à son domicile par Red John. Je voudrais que vous fassiez des recherches sur cet enfant : famille, proches, amis, relations avec les parents, je veux tout savoir. Dès que vous aurez les informations, si je ne suis pas rentrée, appelez-moi. Je vais allez interroger les employés de l'entreprise California Dream Cars. Rigsby et Cho ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Dites-leur de m'appeler me donner les renseignements qu'ils ont pu avoir sur Tessa Weber.

Juste après le départ de Lisbon un homme du service courrier entra dans l'open Space et tendit un colis à Van Pelt en disant qu'il était destiné à l'agent senior.

-Bonjour Dan ! L'Agent Lisbon vient juste de partir mais je le lui transmettrai puis-je savoir de qui ça vient ?

-Non Agent Van Pelt je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment vu le visage de la personne qui m'a transmis ce colis. Il regardait le sol comme si il n'avait pas envie que l'on reconnaisse. Il était vêtu d'un pull noir et d'une casquette pour cacher ses yeux. Il était assez grand avait un pantalon gris et des baskets blanches. Il m'a juste dit que c'était pour l'agent Lisbon et qu'il fallait qu'elle l'ouvre vite car c'était très important. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander son nom il parlait très vite il était assez agité. Après il est parti rapidement comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

L'homme du service courrier parti, Van Pelt déposa le colis dans le bureau de Lisbon en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait contenir, qui pouvait être celui qui l'avait livré et pourquoi un comportement aussi étrange. Elle décida d'en parler à Lisbon à son retour, puis continua les recherches demandées par Lisbon en attendant le retour de ses collègues.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Cho et Rigsby étaient chez Tessa Weber la petite amie de Zack pour avoir sa version des faits le jour de l'enlèvement.

-Cho : Bonjour je suis l'agent Cho et mon collègue ici présent est l'agent Rigsby nous sommes du CBI. Nous avons des questions à vous poser Melle Weber.

-Tessa Weber : Bonjour agent Cho et Rigsby ! Zack m'a mise au courant que vous viendriez me voir pour me poser des questions, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi vite. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite je n'ai rien avoir dans cette histoire.

-Rigsby : Melle Weber on sait tout ça ! Zack nous a dit la même chose que vous. Mais nous voulons avoir votre version des faits, ce que vous avez fait ce soir-là en rentrant chez vous avec Zack. On est obligés de vous poser cette question c'est la procédure.

-Tessa : Je vais vous dire sûrement la même chose que Zack alors … Le soir de l'enlèvement de votre pote je revenais d'une ballade près de la plage avec Zack. Il m'a raccompagnée chez moi car il commençait à se faire tard. Pourquoi vous vous embêtez à me poser des questions alors que vous savez autant que moi que vous n'aurez pas de réponse de ma part. Je n'ai rien vu et de plus je ne connais pas Patrick. Vous perdez votre temps.

-Cho : Calmez-vous Mlle Weber ! On ne vous veut aucun mal, pas la peine d'être sur la défensive. Maintenant que l'on a votre version on va vous laisser tranquille mais il se peut que l'on ait encore besoin de vous.

-Rigsby : Melle Weber, si quelque chose vous revient, un détail sur cette nuit, contactez-nous, c'est très important. Je vous donne la carte du CBI, vous aurez ma boss l'Agent Teresa Lisbon, n'hésitez pas à appeler.

-Tessa : Merci agent Rigsby ! Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir besoin. Mais si j'ai oublié de vous dire quoi que ce soit je vous appellerai.

Cho et Rigsby quittent la maison de Tessa Weber, mais ils savent tous les deux qu'elle leur cache quelque chose mais quoi ? Ils ne le savent pas encore.

-Rigsby : Cho ! Je ne sais pas toi mais je suis certain que Tessa Weber nous cache quelque chose et je me demande quoi !

-Cho : Elle nous cache quelque chose c'est certain. Mais pour savoir quoi il faut continuer les recherches, peut-être que Van Pelt a l'information qu'il nous faut. On verra en arrivant au CBI.

Cho et Rigsby finissent par arriver au CBI. Ils s'aperçoivent que leurs patronne n'est pas à son bureau. Ils vont dans l'open space et se dirigent vers le bureau de Van Pelt pour savoir où est passée l'agent senior.

-Cho : Grace où est Lisbon ?

-Van Pelt : Lisbon est partie interroger les employés de "California Dream Cars". Il se trouve que Junior Hederson le jour de l'enlèvement de Jane avait un 4X4 qui n'était pas à son nom, mais à celui d'Andrew Connor. Lisbon est partie pour avoir plus d'informations à ce sujet. Vous devez l'appeler pour lui dire ce que vous avez pu obtenir de Tessa Weber !

-Cho : Ok je vais l'appeler de suite !

Cho appela Lisbon, en lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas eu plus d'information par Tessa Weber qui avait dit la même chose que Zack Denny. Cho en profita pour expliquer que la petite amie de Zack était sur la défensive et qu'il sentait qu'elle cachait quelque chose mais ne savait pas encore quoi. L'agent senior remercia Cho pour son rapport et lui dit qu'elle allait bientôt rentrer pour savoir pourquoi Tessa Weber était sur la défensive.

-Cho : Lisbon va bientôt rentrer ! As-tu plus d'information sur Junior Hederson ?

-Van Pelt : Oui j'ai déjà donné les informations à Lisbon. Mais Junior Hederson travaille depuis 10 ans avec Red John. Pour être le disciple de Red John il devait tuer ses enfants mais au lieu de ça il a envoyé ses enfants dans des familles différentes. Depuis il n'a plus aucun contact avec ses enfants pour les protéger de Red John.

-Cho : Je vois, mais pourquoi travaille-t-il avec ce salopard au lieu de vivre une vie de famille normale comme tout le monde ?

-Van Pelt : Quand Junior Hederson a commencer à travailler avec Red John c'était un père désespéré et sous l'effet de l'alcool. Red John a profité de cette situation pour qu'il devienne son disciple. Junior Hederson à accepter, il ne pensait qu'a la vengeance. Mais il devait faire un choix, travailler pour Red John et tuer ses enfants ou rester avec ses enfants en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas une vie facile. Il n'a pas respecté cet accord et je pense que Red John n'est pas encore au courant sinon il l'aurait déjà éliminé ou ses enfants.

-Cho : Donc si je comprends bien, Red John a profité d'un père désespéré pour en faire un tueur. Il se peut que Junior Hederson ait accepté d'être l'un de ses disciples sans vraiment penser aux conséquences que cela pourrait induire.

-Van Pelt : Oui c'est ce que je pense ! Mais pour être sûrs il faudrait le trouver et l'interroger.

-Cho : Oui Grace tu as raison. Il faut attendre Lisbon, on ne peut rien faire tant qu'elle n'est pas là. Sinon as-tu des informations sur les enfants de Junior Hederson ? Cela nous aiderait sûrement dans nos recherches.

-Van Pelt : Tout ce que j'ai c'est juste que Junior avait une fille Tessa âgée de 8 ans, Stella âgée de 12 ans et Anthony âgé de 16 ans et qu'ils ont été placés dans des familles différentes. C'est tout pour le moment Cho !

-Cho : attends ! Tu me dis que Tessa était âgée de 8 ans lorsque que Junior Hederson a commencé à travailler pour Red John. Tessa est donc maintenant âgée de 18 ans, Stella de 22 ans et Anthony de 26 ans. Il se peut que cette Tessa soit Tessa Weber, car elles ont le même âge. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une coïncidence. J'ai remarqué que Tessa Weber était sur la défensive lorsque je l'ai interrogée, comme si elle nous cachait quelque chose. Il se peut qu'elle ait fait des recherches sur son père et ait découvert ce qu'il est devenu. Cela pourrait expliquer son agressivité.

-Van Pelt : Maintenant que tu le dit, cela se peut. Tessa serait la fille de Junior Hederson, mais on n'est sûr de rien. Il faut en parler à Lisbon quand elle rentrera et après on avisera.

Du côté de l'entreprise "California Dream cars"…

Lisbon interroge les employés de l'entreprise pour avoir des informations sur la voiture qu'avait Junior Hederson le jour de l'enlèvement de Jane.

-Lisbon : Bonjour monsieur, je suis l'Agent Lisbon du CBI, j'ai des questions à vous poser !

… : Bonjour Agent Lisbon ! Je suis James Davey le patron de cette entreprise ! Puis- je connaître la raison de votre visite ?

-Lisbon : Mr Davey, un de mes collègue a été enlevé, sûrement par une connaissance de l'un de vos clients un certain Andrew Connor. Il a acheté une voiture ici i mois et j'aurais besoin que vous me donniez des informations sur cet homme.

-James Davey : Agent Lisbon ! Je comprends tout à fait votre problème, mais je ne peux pas vous donner d'information sur ce client. C'est un fichier confidentiel et Andrew Connor est un client très respecté dans cette entreprise, c'est un ami de longue date. J'ai une totale confiance en lui c'est un homme bien. Il ne ferait du mal à personne, je peux vous le garantir. Je suis certain qu'il n'est pas au courant et ne sait rien sur l'enlèvement de votre collègue. Alors s'il vous plait Agent Lisbon laissez le tranquille.

Lisbon commençait en avoir assez de ne pas avancer dans les recherches depuis 4 jour. Elle passait jour et nuit avec son équipe au CBI pour trouver Jane, elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser James Davey tranquille. Il devait lui communiquer les informations en sa possession. Elle se fit plus pressante.

-Lisbon : Ecoutez-moi bien Mr Davey, vous avez intérêt à me donner des informations sur Andrew Connor. Si vous le faites pas je pourrais très bien vous arrêter pour obstruction à un agent dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Là vous ne serez plus le gentil patron qui a un très bon travail avec de gentils clients, mais un patron qui va se retrouver derrière les barreaux car il n'a pas voulu aider et donner des informations pour une enquête importante. Pendant que nous perdons du temps à discuter mon collègue risque sa vie. Si vous vous taisez, vous pourrirez en prison pour non-assistance à personne en danger ! C'est ça que vous voulez Mr Davey !

James Davey en entendant ce que lui disait Lisbon se tendit. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle comme s'il était un criminel. Il n'avait rien fait et n'avait pas envie d'avoir une mauvaise réputation. Il fallait que ça tombe sur lui au moment où l'entreprise commençait à connaître la réussite.

Même si l'entreprise était très réputée en Californie pour ses voitures de qualité, sa notoriété venait des voitures de collection et des voitures de courses qui attiraient beaucoup de clients…surtout des milliardaires.

Avec cette histoire d'enlèvement tout son travail pendant ces 15 ans serait foutu en l'air, il était hors de question que cela arrive. Il était nerveux, il savait qu'il allait répondre à l'agent, qu'il allait vite le regretter mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-James Davey : Agent Lisbon , est –ce une menace ? Je ne trouve pas ça très professionnel de votre part !

Sur l'instant Lisbon eut envie de lui foutre un coup de poing dans la figure mais elle se retint. Elle détestait que l'on se moque d'elle ainsi. Elle lui lança un regard noir et se rapprocha de lui, le prit par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre un mur en lui faisant comprendre qu'il arrête de faire le malin.

-Lisbon : Mr Davey, je vous déconseille de faire le malin avec moi ! Je ferais ce que je vous ai promis sans hésiter s'il le faut. Je me suis fait bien comprendre ? Alors vous allez me donner cette fichue information et tout de suite ou faut-il que je vous passe les menottes ?

James Davey voyant que l'Agent Lisbon campait sur sa position, fini par obtempérer. Il savait que s'il faisait face à Lisbon il allait s'attirer plus de problèmes et n'avait pas envie de finir en prison. Il donna, à contre cœur, es informations sur Andrew Connor.

-Davey : D'accord ! Je vous donne les informations que vous voulez sur Andrew Connor. Mais je suis sûr qu'il ne connaît pas la personne qui a enlevé votre collègue !

-Lisbon : Merci Mr Davey avec cette information on avancera sûrement plus vite dans notre enquête !

-Davey : De rien Agent Lisbon. J'espère que vous finirez par retrouver votre collègue sain et sauf !

-Lisbon : Je l'espère aussi Mr Davey. Au revoir !

-Davey : Au revoir Agent Lisbon !

Lisbon rentra au CBI et donna les informations récoltées à ses agents. Ils reprirent les recherches.

James Davey partit plus tôt de l'entreprise, il ne se sentait pas bien après avoir donné les informations à Lisbon . Il avait besoin de savoir si son meilleur ami était impliqué dans cette histoire, il voulait savoir et comprendre ce qui s'était passé 4 mois auparavant. Il décida d'aller voir directement Andrew Connor chez lui.

James Davey : Salut Andrew, Il faut que je te parle !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

James Davey partit plus tôt de l'entreprise, il se ne sentait pas bien après avoir donné les informations à Lisbon. Il avait besoin de savoir si son meilleur ami était impliqué dans cette histoire, il voulait savoir et comprendre ce qui s'était passé 4 mois auparavant. Il décida d'aller voir directement Andrew Connor chez lui.

James Davey : Salut Andrew, il faut que je te parle !

Andrew Connor : James ?! D'accord mais dis-moi qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Davey : Stop ! C'est à moi de poser les questions ici, alors tu as intérêt à avoir des réponses Andrew ! J'ai appris quelque chose qui ne me plait pas beaucoup et il se trouve que tu y es peut être impliqué ! Si je suis ici c'est pour être sûr et m'assurer que cela n'est pas le cas !

Connor : OK James je vais y répondre pas la peine de crier tu sais ! Et maintenant dit moi ce qu'il se passe bon sang ?! Tu viens chez moi sans me prévenir et la première chose que tu fais c'est de me hurler dessus ! Je ne sais pas ce que l'on a dit sur moi, mais si tu me disais ce qui te met dans cet état ce serait gentil, car là tu commences vraiment à me faire peur !

Davey : Ok je vais être direct avec toi ! Il y a eu un agent qui est venu me voir tout à l'heure au boulot en me demandant des informations à ton sujet. Il se trouve que la voiture que tu es venu acheter au boulot i mois et que tu n'as plus, a servi i jours à l'enlèvement d'une personne du CBI. Et maintenant cette personne cours un grand danger. Je n'ai pas voulu donner d'informations te concernant mais j'y ai été obligé car sinon je risquais la prison. Tu es mon meilleur ami, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu es impliqué dans cette histoire d'enlèvement, alors s'il te plait Andrew rassures moi et dit moi tout la vérité !

Andrew Connor était cloué sur place sous le choc, il n'en revenait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas croire que sont meilleur ami puisse croire une chose pareille à son sujet. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pour rien dans cette histoire..

Il se souvenait qu'i mois, un de ses amis d'enfance était venu chez lui et qu'il l'avait agressé pour obtenir sa voiture. Son "ami" l'avait menacé avec un 9mm pour qu'il lui donne sa voiture. Alors il n'a pas réfléchi, il s'était précipité vers la cuisine où il y avait un tiroir où il rangeait toutes ses clefs et était revenu dans le salon donner la clef de la voiture à son "ami". Depuis il n'avait plus entendu parler de lui…Jusqu'à que James vienne lui rappeler cette histoire. Connor décida alors d'en parler à James avant que cela finisse vraiment par mal tourner, il n'avait pas envie de perdre son amitié et sa confiance à cause de tout cela.

Connor : D'accord James, je vais t'expliquer mais s'il te plait calme toi ! Tu me connais James je ne suis pas le genre de mec à vouloir s'attirer des problèmes.

Davey : OK je me calme ! Mais cette histoire Andrew me fiche la trouille et je déteste ça alors tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qui ce passe !

Connor lui raconta l'histoire sans omettre un détail

Davey se sentait coupable d'avoir mal jugé son meilleur ami, mais en plus de ça il se sentait mal pour Connor pour ce qu'il avait vécu. Son ami avait été en danger i mois et lui n'avait rien vu. Il devait absolument faire comprendre à Connor qu''il devait raconter son histoire à Lisbon avant que les choses ne s'aggravent.

Davey : Andrew déjà je te demande de m'excuser, je ne voulais pas m'énerver comme ça envers toi mais la visite de l'agent au boulot m'a fait peur et je devais absolument comprendre . Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi c'est trop dangereux il faut que tu ailles en parler aux flics.

Connor : Ce n'est pas grave James je ne t'en veux pas, mais la prochaine fois évite de rentrer chez moi comme un dingue en me hurlant dessus et explique moi directement ce qui te préoccupe ok ! James ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que je ne peux absolument rien dire à ce sujet sinon il va me tuer et ça il en est hors de question !

Davey : Andrew bon sang ! Mais réfléchis un peu, si justement tu dis rien ça ne fera qu'aggraver les choses et la situation va devenir encore plus grave pour toi. Je te signale que l'Agent Lisbon qui est venu au boulot tout à l'heure va venir tôt ou tard t'interroger et si tu restes la sans rien dire elle va croire que tu fais partie de ceux qui ont organisé cette enlèvement c'est ça que tu veux Andrew ?!

Connor : NON ! bien sûr que non ce n'est pas ce que je veux et tu le sais bien James. Mais je n'ai pas envie de crever non plus !

Davey : ÇA SUFFIT ! si tu ne fais rien la personne du CBI risque de se faire tuer parce que tu n'auras pas voulu dire ce qui s'est passé. Si tu vas trouver l'Agent Lisbon, elle comprendra et te mettra sous protection après cela. Andrew tu ne risqueras plus rien. Vas au CBI s'il te plait je t'y accompagne si tu veux.

CBICBICBICBICBICBICBICBICBICBICBICBICBICBICIBI

Drake fini par se réveiller petit à petit, il avait mal. La tête qui tournait et le moindre mouvement lui infligeait une forte douleur. Puis quand il fut totalement réveillé il remarqua qu'il était tout seul et attaché. Il paniqua, s'affola, il essaya d'appeler le consultant pour qu'il le réconforte mais il n'y arriva, un scotch bloquait sa bouche. Il avait peur de ne plus retrouver Jane et pleura toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

Jane qui était dans la pièce à côté entendit des gémissements puis des pleurs. Il espérait au plus profond de lui que c'était Drake, il se précipita vers une bouche d'air qui était dans la pièce et l'appela

Jane : Drake c'est bien toi ?! C'est Patrick tu m'entends ? Je suis là maintenant tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiètes pas je suis juste dans la pièce d'à côté. Drake écoute moi, regarde autour de toi et vois si quelque chose qui te permettrait de te libérer en coupant tes liens.

En entendant la voix de Jane, Drake se détendit et se calma. Savoir que le consultant était dans la pièce à côté le rassura. Il remarque la bouche d'air utilisée par le consultant. Il essaya de s'en rapprocher mais une vive douleur lui rappela qu'il était blessé et qu'il était attaché. Il écouta les instructions de Jane et vit à quelques mètres de lui un petit objet coupant. Il le prit et il réussit difficilement se détacher. Il était enfin libre de ses mouvements. Il essaya de parler et de se rapprocher de la bouche d'air mais quand il se releva la douleur était tellement intense qu'il retomba, la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'appeler Jane.

Le consultant pensant toujours que Drake était attaché sentit son cœur se serrer et la colère monter en lui. Comment peut–on attacher un enfant comme un vulgaire animal ? Tout ça est totalement inhumain. Il culpabilisa encore plus. Tout était de sa faute, si la nuit dernière il ne s'était pas endormi rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et il serait là avec Drake réfléchissant à un moyen de sortir d'ici. Mais le mal était fait. Jane sentit la colère redoubler, il se leva et tapa avec rage les poings contre le mur et hurla de toute sa haine contre celui qui faisait de sa vie un véritable enfer.

Jane : Red John un jour je te retrouverai et je te le ferai payer crois-moi ! Tu regretteras d'avoir existé ! Je te tuerai, je te regarderai souffrir comme ma femme et mon enfant jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus respirer !

Le consultant était dans un tel état de rage qu'il n'entendit pas Drake l'appeler. L'enfant commençait à avoir peur du consultant tellement il hurlait de haine.

Drake : PATRICK je t'en prie arrête de hurler s'il te plait tu me fais peur ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ! Je n'aime pas quand tu hurles ! J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit et c'est bon j'ai réussi à me détacher.

Quand Jane entendit la voix de Drake et sachant qu'il était libre il finit par se calmer. Il se rapprocha de la bouche d'air et commença à parler avec l'enfant.

Jane : Pardon Drake, je...je ne voulais pas te faire peur. C'est juste que je m'en veux que tu sois la tout seul, tu devrais être avec moi tout ça est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas dormi rien ne serait arrivé et on serait là tous les deux ensembles.

Drake : Patrick ce n'est pas grave tu m'avais fait peur mais maintenant ça va mieux ! Je suis seul dans la pièce où je suis, mais au fond je ne suis pas seul car tu es la avec moi. Non Patrick tout ça n'est pas ta faute tu y es pour rien. C'est à cause de Junior Hederson je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a fait tout cela. J'ai confiance en toi, tu es mon ami, je sais qu'on va sortir d'ici. Ça va peut-être prendre du temps mais bientôt on sera dehors et tout ça se sera grâce à toi !

Jane : Merci Drake tu es un bon p'tit gars tu sais ça. Je m'en veux tellement que l'on soit là que tout cela soit arriver. Mais je te promets que l'on sortira d'ici vivants tous les deux. Drake j'ai peut être un moyen de sortir d'ici mais il me faut plus d'informations sur l'endroit où on se trouve. J'ai une très bonne amie qui est à notre recherche, tout ce que tu me donneras est important.

Drake : Ton amie elle travaille au CBI comme toi ? Elle va nous aider à sortir tous les deux de là c'est ça ?

Jane : Oui, elle est ma meilleure amie, la meilleure que je n'ai jamais eue. Elle s'appelle Teresa Lisbon elle est aussi ma patronne donc fait-moi confiance elle nous aidera à nous sortir de là mais pour ça il faut que tu me donnes le plus d'informations et de détails possibles pour qu'elle puisse nous retrouver et que l'on sorte vite d'ici.

Drake : D'accord je vais essayer de te donner le plus d'informations si ça peut nous aider à sortir plus vite d'ici.

Jane : ok je t'écoute p'tit grâce à ça on sortira très vite d'ici je te le garantis.

Drake : Quand je me suis fait enlever, je me souviens d'être arrivé dans une forêt privée. Junior hederson avait emprunté un chemin de terre il a roulé pendant un bon moment. Apres on est rentré dans une grande maison en bois une sorte de résidence en bois elle a 3 étages. Je crois même qu'elle a plusieurs sorties. A l'entrée il y avait une pancarte où il y avait écrit le nom de la résidence il y avait écrit « Résidence Forest wildlife ». Ensuite quand on était dans la maison, il m'a fait descendre dans une cave qui était vraiment immense. Après on a marché pendant un petit moment dans le couloir puis on s'est soudainement arrêté. Il a ouvert une porte et m'a jeté dans la pièce où tu te trouves. Il me faisait juste sortir quand on devait tuer les gens. Mais au bout d'un moment j'ai fini par m'apercevoir qu'en fait Junior Hederson et les complices de RJ ne sont jamais dans la maison. Ils viennent de temps en temps pour me donner à manger et pour voir si je suis toujours là et c'est tout.

Jane essaie de contrôler sa colère envers Red John. Tout ce que Drake lui racontait lui fit mal au cœur, il se demandait comment cette enfant avait pu survivre avec ce monstre, il ne méritait pas ça. Dès qu'il sortirait d'ici il se promit qu'il veillerait lui-même à ça que cet enfant soit bien traité, qu'il ait une vie comme tous les autres enfants de son âge. Ce serait en quelque sorte sa prochaine préoccupation après que Red John soit mort.

Jane : Merci Drake c'est super, j'ai toutes les informations nécessaires pour que l'on nous retrouve ! on va vite sortir d'ici grâce à ça je te le promets le cauchemar est bientôt fini.

Apres que Jane ait eut les informations par Drake il appela Lisbon mais elle ne répondit pas alors il lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait par message vocal pour que Lisbon et l'équipe les retrouvent le plus vite possible. Puis il raccrocha et revint vers la bouche d'air ou il pouvait parler avec son ami, il lui raconta qu'il avait donné les informations à Lisbon et que quand ils sortiraient d'ici tout se passerait bien. Il espérait que quand ils s'apercevraient de leur disparition ils ne seraient pas en danger par la suite.

CBCICBICBICBICBICBICBICBICBICBICBI

Lisbon arriva au CBI et donna les informations récoltées à ses agent leur demandant de continuer les recherches avec ce qu'elle venait de donner. Puis elle retourna dans son bureau et s'y enferma. Lisbon était tellement inquiète et préoccupée qu'elle ne s'aperçu pas qu'elle avait un colis et avança dans les recherche de son côté. Au bout d'un certain temps Van Pelt toqua à la porte de Lisbon.

Lisbon : oui ! Entrez !

Van Pelt : Patron ! C'était pour vous dire que tout à l'heure lorsque vous êtes partie à l'entreprise « California Dream Cars » et que Cho et Rigsby n'étaient pas là, il y a Dan du service courrier qui est venu.

Lisbon : D'accord il est venu pour donner quoi ?

Van Pelt : Euh patron il est venu pour vous donner un colis il a dit que c'était urgent.

Lisbon : Que c'était urgent ?! Et il est où ce colis ?

Van Pelt savait que sa patronne était fatiguée et qu'elle ne dormait pas beaucoup car elle avait des cernes sous les yeux. Ces derniers jours elle était de mauvaise humeur. Mais pour que Lisbon n'aperçoive pas le colis qui se trouvait sur le bureau elle devait être vraiment épuisée. L'agent se rapprocha du bureau de Lisbon et montra du doigt le paquet. Lisbon regarda son agent avec étonnement puis détourna le regard et suivit la direction indiquée par le doigt. Tout à coup elle eut peur de ce qu'elle allait y trouver car le colis était accompagné d'une lettre et là-elle comprit qui devait être l'expéditeur…..Red John. Alors elle regarda son agent et lui demanda de sortir de son bureau, elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Van Pelt sortit et se dirigea dans l'open space où se trouvaient les autres agents et se mit à son bureau pour continuer les recherches. Cho remarqua son malaise et commença à la questionner.

Cho : Van Pelt, qu'est- ce qu'elle a Lisbon ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, elle a déjà pas la forme, là c'est encore pire ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe tu peux nous l'expliquer ?

Rigsby : Hey vieux doucement tu veux, il y a sûrement une explication à tout ça ! Van Pelt dit nous ce qui se passe ! On a le droit d'être au courant nous aussi !

Van Pelt : Les gars, il y a une chose que je ne vous ai pas dite car avant je voulais en parler au patron. Mais pendant que vous étiez partis interroger Tessa Weber et que Lisbon était à l'entreprise California Dream Cars, Dan du service courrier, est venu, il est passé donner un colis à Lisbon et il parait que c'est très important.

Rigsby : Et qu'est-ce que contenait ce colis ? Dan n'a pas donné plus d'informations ?

Van Pelt : Je le lui ai demandé, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à avoir des informations de celui qui lui avait transmis le colis. Il m'a juste dit que c'était un homme qui était assez grand avec des baskets blanches, pull noir avec une casquette qui recouvrait les yeux. L'homme lui a dit de donner le colis a Lisbon et que, après cela, Dan m'a dit que l'homme est partit comme un voleur.

Rigsby : Van Pelt tu aurais dut nous en parler avant, si ça se trouve l'homme qui est venu est le complice de Red John qui est Junior Hederson et il prépare un mauvais coup. La description que Dan t'a donnée correspond parfaitement à ce qu'a dit Zack Denny.

Cho : Rigsby a raison fallait que tu nous en parles, ça nous aurais aidé à avancer dans nos recherches. Il va falloir que l'on convoque Zack Denny et Dan pour savoir si cela correspond bien à notre suspect.

Du côte de Lisbon

Lisbon était assise à son bureau, elle regardait le colis qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouvert, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle trouverait. Au bout de 10 bonnes minutes elle finit par saisir le paquet et l'ouvrit. Elle trouva à l'intérieur une tablette tactile avec un nœud rouge autour comme si s'était un cadeau. Elle était sûre que qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle trouverait, Red John ne faisait jamais de cadeau.

Elle prit la tablette dans ses mains et la regarda avec appréhension, elle avait vraiment peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour l'allumer. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le smiley sanglant de RJ en fond d'écran. Cela lui donna des frissons, tout en confirmant ce qu'elle pensait. Elle constata qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule application de visionnage de photos. Elle appuya et vit Jane étendu au sol inconscient avec le nez en sang, et quelques hématomes pour dire qu'il s'était battu. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il avait très peu de vêtements et qu'il avait beaucoup maigri. Puis elle vit d'autres photos de Jane et Drake dans un sale état. Lisbon se dit qu'il fallait absolument que les recherches avancent plus vite, elle ne supportait pas de les voir comme ça, comme de vulgaires animaux en cage.

Puis elle saisit la lettre qui était jointe au paquet

Très chère amie, Agent Lisbon,

Je vous écris pour vous dire que je suis très content que vous m'ayez écouté. Et pour vous en remercier je vous ai fait un joli cadeau, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer .Comme je vous l'ai promis je prends soin de votre consultant et comme vous le voyez il se porte tellement bien qu'il s'est fait un ami. J'ai dû les séparer car je n'entendais parler que d'eux, me amis se plaignant de leur joie. Mais j'ai encore envie de garder votre consultant, je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser avec lu,i il me distrait. Pourtant il manque quelqu'un dans notre jeu, cela me ferait plaisir si vous vouliez bien participer. Vous allez voir nous allons bien nous amuser. A très bientôt Agent Lisbon .

Apres avoir lu le message Lisbon se tendit. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont son consultant avait été traité et savoir que Jane et Drake n'étaient plus dans la même pièce l'inquiéta d'autant plus .Que Red John lui dise qu'il voulait garder Jane pour s'amuser ne la rassura pas du tout, elle savait que ça finirait mal. Que Red John l'invite à faire partie de leur jeu la troublait encore plus. Elle se dit que cela était une très mauvaise idée mais si elle devait mettre sa vie en danger pour sortir son consultant de là alors elle le ferait, elle jouerait le jeu du tueur quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver..


End file.
